Tekken 7- White Lotus
by PrincessAncient472
Summary: This is my first fan-fiction, so I would you all enjoy. All copyrights goes to Namco, I don't own Tekken. Xiaoyu had disappeared two years ago, and her friends have been trying to find her. All of a sudden, a person named White Lotus appears with one goal that may threaten the entire world itself: to rid the world of the devil gene.
1. Prologue

Xiaoyu and her class took a trip to the Sacred Temple for a history project. As soon as the class got further near the temple, a bright light shines from the top and spreads amongst the ruins. The field trip ended in a disaster, because Ling Xiaoyu mysteriously vanished out of thin air. The police had investigated the temple for traces of her, but none were found.

Now two years later, she returns, but not as her childish self. Something changed inside Ling Xiaoyu when she took that field trip to the mysterious Sacred Temple. The temple had granted her ultimate power that is equal, if not, stronger than the devil gene. Having the mark of a lotus flower on her right shoulder and wearing white clothing, Xiaoyu was known as White Lotus. Rumors about White Lotus got around to even the two most powerful organizations, G-Corporation and the Mishima Zaibatsu.

Jin, leader of the Mishima Zaibatsu, learns through Nina Williams that his close friend, Xiaoyu, had disappeared two years ago. Struck with horror of this, he commands his soldiers to investigate Xiaoyu's disappearance, only to find no trace that it took place.

Kazuya, leader of G-Corp, learns through Anna Williams how much power this White Lotus has. Thrilled about that, he sends his men to track her down and capture her alive or dead. Thinking with that much power, he will take over the world.

Lars, leader of the rebel group, investigates the origin of this new threat, White Lotus along with Alisa. He discovers that the temple was waiting for someone to come and help it defeat the devil gene once and for all. Understanding that this may lead to a certain destruction of peace and harmony, he and Alisa must find White Lotus before Jin or Kazuya does.

.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Lars and Alisa

Two years later, Lars and his team were investigating the mysterious ruins that had appeared years ago. Alisa, Lars' companion, did a scan of the area and discovered that the ruins held some mysterious ancient power unknown in this world. Lars went further on into the ruins to discover a temple of pure jade stone still intact. The men were armed and ready for any force to stop them from their objective. The objective is to find out more about this White Lotus that was rumored to have come to destroy the devil gene once and for all.

"Do you think we'll find out why White Lotus will not reveal who she is?" said Alisa.

"If she won't talk, then maybe the answers will be found somewhere here" said Lars.

One of the co-captains accidently had triggered a wall trap, which made holes appears from the walls and launch electricity. Everyone had ducked to avoid the lightning while Lars and Alisa crawled to find the control panel to disable them. Luckily, the panel was inside one of the pillars, and the trap was turned off. The team along with Lars and Alisa went further on into the deepest part of the temple, its heart. Down in the lowest chamber was a stone wall that had displayed a prophecy in symbols that were not hieroglyphs.

"What is this?" asked Lars.

"This does compute" said Alisa.

"Sir, it seems this is writing, unknown in any language" said soldier #1.

"Ah, is that so? Well, we'll just have to decode it somehow" said Lars.

"I will scan it and save it in the database for further use" said Alisa.

Alisa had scanned the stone wall prophecy that reads:

Gathering some info of White Lotus, Lars, Alisa, and the team retreated back to the vehicles, only to be confronted by the soldiers of the Mishima Zaibatsu and Nina Williams.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Lili, Asuka, Miharu, and Hwoarang

Over at the café, Miharu, Asuka, and Lili were having drinks while waiting for a certain biker boy. He was always fashionably late to act cool, but he can't be late for this meeting to discuss how to go about, locating their long-lost friend, Xiaoyu. Miharu had a fading glow in her eyes, determined to find her best friend while at the same worried that something awful happened to her. Asuka felt bored, just sitting there. She felt like tearing up the grounds to find Xiao. Lili could not stand the silence any longer.

"Oh, where in the world is Hwoarang?" asked Lili.

"Probably oversleeping again" said Miharu.

"I can't stand it. We have to find Xiaoyu, by all means, and if he does not…" Lili was cut off as a boy on a motorcycle approached. It was Hwoarang, carrying a poster that displayed a picture of White Lotus.

"Sorry I'm late" said Hwoarang.

"What's the excuse this time?" Asuka nonchalantly asked.

"I found this poster taped on the door to my house. Looks like G-Corp is after her" He answered.

"White Lotus, huh?" Miharu asked, taking the poster away.

Miharu looked at the poster and noticed how White Lotus looked like Xiao in a certain way. Ever since Xiao's disappearance, Miharu has been having strange dreams about things she did with Xiao, but was replaced with White Lotus. Asuka brought back up the subject of locating Xiaoyu.

"Okay, we have search all around the city for her, but is still missing. How can we find her now?" asked Asuka.

"Simple, we checked everywhere, but we haven't done the most simplest technique that works every time" answered Lili.

"Which is?" asked Hwoarang.

"Retracing our footsteps…think about it, the official last time we saw Xiaoyu was on that field trip to those ruins. There may be clues there that will lead us to her" said Lili.

Miharu, Hwoarang, and for the first time, Asuka had agreed with the plan to retrace their steps. Lili and Miharu rode in the limo while Asuka rode with Hwoarang on his motorcycle to the ruins where Xiaoyu first vanished.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Jin's Flashbacks

Jin Kazama, leader of the Mishima Zaibatsu, sat at his desk, working as usual, but feeling sick to his stomach. Why, because a few weeks ago, Nina showed him a missing poster with Xiaoyu's picture. He demanded answers for this, so he sends Eddy to find out more about the poster, who returned with the answers he got from a cashier at the café Lili, Miharu, Asuka, and Hwoarang hang out at. Finding out that Xiaoyu has been missing for two years, he commanded Nina and her team to investigate the ruins where Xiaoyu disappeared.

"Xiao, where are you?" Jin kept repeating that question in his head.

Aching in the head and heart, he steps out onto the balcony to get some fresh air, but that didn't help much either. Today was sunny with mild temperatures in the high 60's. It was on a day like this when he encountered Xiaoyu.

_*Flashback begins*_

_Jin was in the dojo, training for the King of Iron Fist tournament 3, when Heihachi slammed the door open. Jin looked behind him to see his grandfather standing with a petite young girl with two ponytails._

"_Ah, I thought I might find you here" Heihachi said._

"_Good morning, grandfather" Jin said._

"_Morning…Jin, this is Ling Xiaoyu. You will be training with her since you both will be in the tournament. Behave yourselves" Heihachi said while turning for the exit._

_Jin could not believe this little girl is competing in the tournament. He continued training without paying her no mind. Xiaoyu felt something very dark about him, like he was going to be betrayed later on. She went outside the dojo and sat on the steps, enjoying the sunny. Jin turned around to find her sitting there, but the sunlight made her look so innocence and irresistible. He felt something gnawing inside of him, just waiting to pounce for its prey. Jin, unable to concentrate on the objective at hand, went up to her._

"_So, you're in the tournament" Jin asked._

"_Yep…do you want to know why?" Xiaoyu asked._

"_Um…eh, why not?" Jin responded._

"_I'm going to win the money to build my own amusement park. They are very fun to go to and bring out a whole other side of you that thinks of the world as a fun place" said Xiaoyu._

"_Wow, that's really something, Xiao…yu" Jin said._

"_Don't worry…you can call me Xiao" Xiaoyu said while displaying a very friendly face "You know, I believe that we'll become the very best of friends."_

_*Flashback ends*_

Jin felt so heartbroken, because even though he had warned her to stay away, he had never anticipated Xiaoyu being gone for two years to eat him alive. He felt like seeing her again, holding her near him like that night before the night of the prom…

_*Flashback begins*_

_At Mishima Polytechnic, there was an announcement of the prom over the intercom to take place this coming Saturday. Girls were asking Jin, left and right, if he would like to go with them to the prom. The only girl who never asked him was the one girl who lives with him and his grandfather, Xiaoyu._

_After school, Jin and Xiaoyu were training in the dojo, attacking each other left and right. Xiaoyu did the fortune-cookie move on him, and Jin was able to dodge it. They were having such a good time, laughing and kicking each other's butts. Jin grabbed Xiaoyu and tripped her to fall onto the mat with him on top. They both stared deeply into each other's eyes, forcing a desire Jin had never felt before, love. Jin's face moved close to Xiaoyu's until his lips had claimed hers. Xiaoyu wrapped her arms around Jin's neck while he caressed her back. This compelling urge to explore more was so tempting, but Xiaoyu knew better. She stopped the kiss even though she wanted more._

"_Jin, don't…we can't do this" Xiaoyu said._

"_Why not?" Jin said while kissing her neck._

"_Because it isn't right to have sex before marriage. I want to be committed to who will love me for me before I give myself to him" said Xiaoyu._

_Jin, understanding where she was coming from, got up and helped her up. Checking the time, they had retreated to the bedrooms they were assigned. Dinner was chatty as usual with Heihachi, but the urge within Jin was not so ready to leave that easily._

_Later on that night, Jin snuck inside Xiaoyu's room to hear her humming in the shower. He locked the door, moved the bookshelf in front of it, and turned the lights off. When Xiaoyu came out, she noticed the lights off, so she tried to feel for the switch. She felt along the left side until she came upon muscles. Jin grabbed her, made her fall onto the bed and claimed her lips in less than 5 seconds. Xiaoyu tried to scream, but her mind was lost in the joy, because she had a feeling that it was Jin._

"_Xiao, please forgive me" Jin said while licking her near the breasts._

"_Jin, you could resist any longer" Xiaoyu whispered, feeling the warmth of his mouth on her body._

"_Yes, I couldn't resist any longer. I am yours as you are mine. I love you" Jin said._

"_I love you too. I actually wanted you to do this…oh more, more" Xiaoyu moaned._

_Jin had Xiaoyu back when they became friends, but now as he entered her, taking away her sweet innocence, he realized they were destined to become more than friends. They ended their night, being cuddled near the other. Xiaoyu slept in Jin's arms, and Jin caressed her head, making a vow to protect her always, even if it was from himself._

_*Flashback ends*_

Jin remembered that night his vow he made to protect Xiao always. He must find her, because there is no telling what could have caused this. The pain of losing Xiaoyu was unbearable, and it had hurt worse each passing day she was gone. Hoping for Xiao's safety, Jin is willing to go through trials and pains to find her.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Lars verses Nina

Back at the ruins, Lars and his team are confronted by Nina and her team. All of them were ready to attack on the commanders' signal. Lars walked up to Nina as well as she did to Lars.

"Clear the area…these ruins are now going to be investigated by my team" said Nina.

"On what grounds do you have the right?" Lars demanded.

"This is a crime scene. A young girl disappeared somewhere around here two years ago" said Nina.

"What?" Lars was shocked to hear.

"Yes…we're here to do a search, so if you don't mind, take your men and leave, or we'll force you to" said Nina.

"Don't bother, we were just leaving. Move" Lars commanded his men.

Lars and his team were about to leave when Alisa had picked up a signal that was undetected earlier until now. It was faint, but strong, as if it was calling out to Jin Kazama. Alisa approached Nina with determination to find out more about the missing girl, because it was the signal of a spirit crying out. One of the soldiers on Nina's team tried to shoot at Alisa, but Lars attacked him. Nina double-slapped Lars, and soon, it became a battle ground out there. Bullets everywhere, and Lars and Nina were battling it out in the crossfire.

"You better keep out of my way" said Nina while doing the scissors kick on Lars.

"You started this" said Lars, blocking her every move.

Alisa had got in the way and stopped Nina. Wanting answers of her objective, Alisa went into battle mode and attacked Nina until Nina was pinned down.

"What is your objective here?" Alisa asked.

"To locate a missing girl, that's all" Nina said

"Who is this girl you were sent to find?" asked Alisa.

"Her name is Ling Xiaoyu. She went missing two years ago, and hasn't been found since" said Nina.

Alisa lowered her saw when she heard 'Xiaoyu is missing'. Xiaoyu and Alisa became friends when they were being pawns to find Shin Kamiya. She could not compute in her system how Xiao could have vanished. Lars knew about Alisa being friends with Xiaoyu, and when he heard that, he planned to find her along with Alisa, not knowing there were others looking for her too.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Kazuya and Jun

Jun read on the poster earlier today of the G-Corp wanting to find White Lotus. Looking at the picture of it more closely, she was able to recognize who it was, because she encountered her before.

"Xiaoyu…so you're the one my boys are after. Jin is worried sick, and Kazuya wants the sacred light of the temple that took you. I have to do something" thought Jun.

Jun marched over to G-Corp, but she felt something strange like someone like her passed by. She looked all around her to find Xiaoyu a.k.a White Lotus walking towards her. Jun stood still as White Lotus approached.

"White Lotus…" said Jun.

"You find out who I am, but they don't" said White Lotus.

"Why not reveal yourself to your friends? They have been looking for you" said Jun.

"Because Xiaoyu has not really returned…her physical body lies were within the temple walls" White Lotus answered.

All of a sudden, Jun and White Lotus were surrounded by soldiers of G-Corp. Anna Williams came out of the building, smiling an evil smile. Kazuya came in right behind, also displaying an evil smile, because White Lotus was within his grasps as well as Jun.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here" said Kazuya.

"Kazuya!" yelled Jun.

"I'll deal with her" said Anna.

"No, let me deal with her…you take care of White Lotus" Kazuya said.

Little did they know, White Lotus vanished into thin air, and Anna had finally noticed that? She commanded the team to follow the ghost floating in the sky, and they did with her following. As soon as Anna was out of sight, Kazuya grabbed Jun by the elbow and led her to his office. Jun was confused by this, but felt being within White Lotus's presence affected Kazuya.

"Kazuya, what is the…" Jun was cut off as Kazuya claimed her lips. A strange feeling sparked inside Jun and Kazuya as the kiss continued. She circled her arms around Kazuya's neck, and he caressed her back.

"What…is…happening…Jun?" Kazuya whispered while still kissing Jun.

"I…don't…know…Kazuya" Jun responded.

Kazuya moved from the lips to the neck, wanting to make love again like that night 9 months before Jin was born. He placed Jun on the table, letting his hands glide along her legs to feel everything he remembered. As he continued from the neck to a small portion of skin her shirt revealed of the chest, Jun sensed that the devil's power has weakened within Kazuya. She wondered if this was why White Lotus came into this world.

"White Lotus…is this why you came toward me?" thought Jun.

"What is this? Why do I feel my power weakening?" said the devil inside Kazuya.

Kazuya stopped to look at Jun.

"What's happening with me?" asked Kazuya.

"White Lotus happened, Kazuya" said Jun.

Wondering why he was reacting in a more positive way, Kazuya must find out if White Lotus's power can be corrupted by his devil energy.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: What? Others are searching too?

Lili, Asuka, Miharu, and Hwoarang were hiding behind the shrubbery during the battle between Lars and Nina. So close to continue with their search and yet so far, because the grounds have been closed off.

"Damn you, Kazama!" yelled Hwoarang.

"Hwoarang, such language!" said Lili in shock.

"What did you expect from him…silent cussing? Hell, I should have said it first!" Asuka responded.

"So…we're not the only ones looking for Xiaoyu. How did he find out?" Miharu questioned.

"That damn cousin of unfortunately mine better have a good reason for closing this stupid place off" Asuka yelled.

Before they knew, soldiers of the Mishima Zaibatsu had them surrounded and with guns pointed at them. Miharu, Lili, Asuka, and Hwoarang had held their hands up, because they knew they were busted. Nina approached them in a calmly manner.

"You have 3 seconds to explain yourselves" said Nina.

"Wait a minute, that's not enough time!" Lili shrieked.

"One…" Nina started counting.

"Lili, shut up and tell them!" Asuka demanded.

"Two…" Nina said, halfway there.

"We're dead, are we?" Hwoarang said.

"Three…" Nina finished.

"Wait…we're here to retrace the past" Miharu finally answered.

Nina commanded the soldiers to lower their weapons. She felt that they were here for their same reasons why Jin sent her out. In order to get confirmation, she asked.

"Are you all here because of Ling Xiaoyu?" asked Nina.

Miharu, Lili, Asuka, and Hwoarang were caught by surprise with that question. Miharu started speaking for them.

"Yes, we are…how did you know?" asked Miharu.

"My boss has sent me here to investigate Xiaoyu's disappearance. I guess he doesn't know that others are looking for her too" Nina answered.

"My cousin found out how?" asked Asuka.

"Through this…" Nina said, showing them the poster.

Lili remembered that poster from when they have placed them up last spring. She took the poster, but finding out Jin Kazama is looking for her too gave her an idea.

"I say we call a truce, Ms…" Lili said.

"Williams…" Nina said.

"Yes…it seems that we have come here for the same objective, but different reasons. How about this, my darling friends and I will stay away only if you give us info about what you find" Lili said.

Nina pulled out her dagger and pointed it at Lili. Even though they mean harmless, she cannot let them interfere even if they are here for the same thing. She commanded four of the soldiers to escort them off the premises. Hwoarang, Asuka, and Miharu looked at Lili angrily.

"Great…we'll never get into the temple now" Asuka shouted.

"What are we going to do?" Miharu asked.

"How about beat up that damn Kazama?" Hwoarang grinned while cracking his knuckles.

"That's it. We have to go to Jin Kazama and find out why he is also looking for Xiaoyu" Lili said.

"Why search for someone who has never really returned?" said a mysterious voice.

All four of them turned to find White Lotus behind them. Miharu felt a little strange by being in White Lotus's presence like as if she was standing next to Xiaoyu.

"What did you say?" Hwoarang demanded.

"Your lost friend has never returned, but if you all are determined to find her, rest for the rest of the day and start again tomorrow" said White Lotus.

White Lotus was able to somehow hypnotize them to obey her command. With that, Miharu, Asuka, Hwoarang, and Lili went back to the mansion and spent the night there. White Lotus made up her mind to pay Jin Kazama a visit, but looking like Xiaoyu once they meet face-to-face.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Kazuya and Jin

Kazuya was feeling not like himself ever since confronting White Lotus the first time. During some time of his day, he went down into the basement to do some training. Jun was still with him, observing the small change that happened within Kazuya. She kept feeling small fragments of White Lotus lingering around Kazuya, but is now sensing it heading for Jin, her son.

"Kazuya, how about we go see our son?" Jun asked.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea" Kazuya responded.

Well, this is a definite first; Kazuya having doubts to confront his son. It seems White Lotus has somehow brought out the Kazuya who is seeing more clearly the results of his actions and decisions. The devil within Kazuya does not like what is happening. It wants to reunite itself with its other half, but now that goal will have to be put on hold because of White Lotus.

"Ah, I see, but maybe this will be good for you. This feuding between you two went out of whack, so I believe it's time to settle things once and for all" Jun said.

Kazuya took some time to think about it all and made the decision to confront his son, Jin, and lay some tensions to rest. Even though Jun was glad to see this change, she was also worried about his life. The first time encountering Kazuya inside the training facility on Heihachi's island, she remembered that he had sold his soul to the devil. Now thinking back to that and the reason why White Lotus appeared in the first place, Jun will have to be careful when she and Kazuya will confront White Lotus again.

Over at the office of the Mishima Zaibatsu, Xiaoyu a.k.a White Lotus went up to the receptionist's desk. She did not want to confront Jin, looking like herself, but if she wants to protect him and his team from investigating further into the temple, she'll have to. Jun and Kazuya came in and spotted Xiaoyu, but Jun knows that it was White Lotus.

"May I help you all?" said the receptionist.

"We're here to see Jin Kazama" Xiaoyu answered.

Little did they know, Jin was watching them via security camera. His heart wanted to collapse at the sight of his dear friend, but his blood was boiling at the sight of his father.

_"So are you going to kill them?" said Devil Jin._

"I'm not listening to you. I'll let them in here to have their say" Jin thought.

Jin phoned down to the receptionist's desk and told her to let them in. Jun, Kazuya, and Xiaoyu took the elevator up. When they got to the top floor, two of the soldiers escorted Jun and Kazuya in while Xiaoyu waited. Inside the office, Jin was making sure to keep his cool while confronting his bastard of a father. Kazuya, another first, was feeling uneasy about this.

"Hello, Jin…" said Kazuya.

"What brings you here?" Jin demanded.

Jin noticed that something happened to Kazuya. Seeing the guilt and regrets in the eyes gave it away.

"Jin, your father wants to settle things once and for all" Jun said.

"Through fighting again…well, have at me. I'm stronger than you think" Jin said while getting into his fighting stance.

"Actually, I thought we would talk it out" Kazuya said.

What? Kazuya wants to talk through their problems? Has the world gone mad? Jin was absolutely shocked by this. Why after the many battles they have would Kazuya finally decide to talk out their problems together? Jun was also shocked by this. Did White Lotus's power influence Kazuya to admit his mistakes and take them head on? If this is how much White Lotus has done to Kazuya so far, then there is no telling how much she will be on Jin. Jin will go off once he figures out that White Lotus is really Xiaoyu.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Receiving outside help

Over at headquarters, Lars and his team were trying to decode the strange writing from the temple. So far, they have been having no luck. Even Alisa could not decode it herself.

"This is very strange writing. It is not known in any language on this planet" Alisa said.

"Hmm…it's not in any language at all" Lars said, looking at the writing on the screen.

Lars noticed that some of the writing carries the same symbol. That gave away the fact that a few of the symbols are somehow common letters used in the alphabet. Even though Alisa was trying her best to decode it, Lars could sense that something was troubling her. Thinking about to what Nina revealed about Xiaoyu being missing, he ordered Alisa to get some fresh air.

"Oh no, I couldn't do that" Alisa tried to refuse.

"Alisa, finding out that your friend is missing may have taken its toll on you. You need to get some air, and don't worry…I can handle everything" Lars said.

Alisa went out of the building to find Miharu, Asuka, Hwoarang, and Lili walking past. Miharu notices Alisa, looking like she didn't charge up enough.

"Alisa, how are you?" Miharu asked.

"Not well…I have discovered that Xiaoyu vanished years ago. Where could she be?" Alisa responded.

"Don't know…we tried to retrace our steps, but Nina Williams wouldn't let us go in the temple" Asuka said.

"May we ask…what have you been up to?" Miharu asked.

"I was helping to investigate the origin of this White Lotus that has come into town a few weeks ago. I cannot seem to figure out what this writing is" Alisa said while showing a holograph of the wall writing.

They all took a look at what Alisa was showing them. Hwoarang felt like it looked familiar, and then it hit him. Years ago, he was fiddling around with Microsoft word, trying to type up a book report, when he saw the font 'symbol'. He was able to recognize it.

"That's symbol" Hwoarang said.

"I know that they are symbols…" Alisa said, but Hwoarang had cut her off.

"No, there is a font on Microsoft Word called symbol. I stumbled upon it, and that is what it is" Hwoarang answered.

Alisa uploaded the alphabet in the font Hwoarang told her and discovered that he was right. The symbols of the font matched the symbols of the writing found inside the temple. She offered to help find Xiaoyu in exchange for the biggest lead to decode what the writing says. Alisa returned inside along with Lili, Asuka, Hwoarang, and Miharu, which Lars became confused of them.

"Lars, these are Xiaoyu's other friends. They have just helped me figure out how to solve our dilemma" Alisa said.

"Which is what?" Lars asked.

"There is a font on Microsoft word called symbol that looks just like what that looks like" said Hwoarang, pointing at the screen.

"Hwoarang, you must never point at things" Lili said.

"You're not the mama around here" Asuka said.

Alisa downloaded the alphabet in symbol into the database, and at long last, the writing was decoded. It stated:

_The sacred light of the Lotus is near_

_There will be no more fear_

_Defeat the devil gene_

_By all means_

_The body that will carry the power and sail_

_Is of the girl from China with ponytails_

It did not make sense to anyone in the room except Miharu. She finally understood why she was having those dreams. She felt relieved, but still questioned why White Lotus is keeping her identity a secret.

"Guys, I think I know who White Lotus is" said Miharu.

"Who is she?" Lili, Asuka, and Hwoarang asked.

Lars had put it all together. White Lotus and Xiaoyu are the same person.

"She's your friend you all have been looking for" Lars answered.

The three of them were stunned by the revelation. White Lotus was Xiaoyu all this time. The three girls and one boy thanked Alisa and Lars for their help, and took off to find White Lotus. Lars was feeling uneasy about this, because even though, Xiaoyu was safe, there is still a chance she could be trapped as White Lotus.

"Alisa, we'll need to go back to the temple" Lars said.

"Is something bothering you?" Alisa asked.

"Xiaoyu could still be in danger" Lars answered.

Lars and Alisa left to get back to the temple to see if Lars's hunch is either right or wrong.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Xiaoyu speaks out

Deep inside a garden with sea-green skies within the temple's walls, Xiaoyu remains trapped, wondering if what she is doing is right. She loves and cares about Jin, but sometimes, she would feel useless, because she could not help him with the devil gene's curse. If Jin did find out everything that had happened with her, he would try and destroy the temple to get her out. Xiaoyu can only be free once the current devil takes her place.

During the two years she had remained here, she discovered that the light wants to take away Devil Jin, therefore ending the heritance of the devil gene being passed down from the parent to the child. It would not have been able to get to him on its own, so that was why Xiaoyu got captured. She was the only girl who had relations with Jin, and did not become corrupted in the mind, spirit, and heart.

"Jin…please, help me end it all. It's time for peace to come back into our lives" Xiaoyu said.

"There you are" said a mysterious voice.

Xiaoyu turned around to find Nina and the soldiers of the Mishima Zaibatsu looking through the wall at her. The soldiers tried to shoot down the wall, but the bullets turned into dust once they have reached it.

"Please leave…you don't know what this temple holds" Xiaoyu pleads.

"I was sent to find you, and now I will take you with me" Nina said.

Xiaoyu started walking away, but before she walked away, she asked the temple to send Nina and her team back to where they came from. Hearing Xiaoyu's request, a bright light had shined everywhere, and soon Nina and her team were back at headquarters. Lars and Alisa were hiding behind a pillar, so they did not get hit. Alisa called out to Xiaoyu, and Xiao heard her.

"What are you doing here, Alisa?" Xiaoyu asked.

"We're here to find out more about why people should not be here" Alisa responded.

"You don't know what White Lotus is, do you?" Xiaoyu said.

"Well, we know that it isn't of our world" said Lars.

"Wrong, it is our world, but from the past" Xiaoyu said.

Lars and Alisa were stunned by this. The temple had existed all this time. Why did anyone not discover this before? Alisa scanned the inside and realized that Xiaoyu was right. They were standing at the heart of a structure whose main purpose was one thing; serve as a forbidden temple that is to remain sealed forever.

"She's right. This place has always been here" Alisa said.

"What was it built for?" Lars questioned.

"To keep the devil sealed within its walls. I had split myself in two to keep an eye on the outside. I knew that my friends and Jin were looking for me, but I can't let them get involved" Xiaoyu said.

"Wait a minute…did you say 'to keep the devil sealed inside'?" Lars asked.

"Yes…it acts like Pandora's Box in a certain way. White Lotus acted as the guardian of the temple and its seal. When devil broke loose from White Lotus, the light has been trying to locate him to seal him back again" Xiaoyu said.

Everything was finally starting to make sense. If Xiaoyu was somehow split in two, that would explain how White Lotus looks a lot like Xiao. The light took over Xiaoyu's other half to achieve its mission to reseal the devil. Xiaoyu had also explained how she will remain trapped here unless Devil Jin takes her place. So Lars and Alisa left the temple with a new objective; defeat Jin Kazama and free Xiaoyu.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: White Lotus and Mishima Reunion

Over at the Mishima Zaibatsu, Jun was observing the encounter between Kazuya and Jin. In Kazuya's mind, he thought 'what the hell is this?! I should be fighting him, not talking with him!' Jin was able to read the looks in Kazuya's eyes, but what he really wanted was to hold the girl outside the door.

"Bring the young lady outside the doors in here" Jin ordered.

The soldiers opened the doors, but when the girl had entered the office, it wasn't Xiaoyu. White Lotus changed back into herself again. Jun, Kazuya, and Jin were shocked by this.

"Who the hell are you! What happened to Xiao?!" Jin demanded.

"I am Xiao. Jin, I came here to tell you to stop investigating the temple. You don't know what it really is" White Lotus said.

"You are not Xiaoyu! I don't believe this!" Jin shouted.

"Jin, she is Xiaoyu. If she were to change back, you will be even more shocked" Jun said, trying to calm Jin down.

Kazuya went fists first near White Lotus when, all of a sudden, a mark of an 'S' in the Microsoft symbol font appeared on Kazuya's chest, making him collapse to the floor. He was gasping for air when Jun rushed over to him.

"Kazuya! Kazuya…speak to me" Jun pleaded.

"Help…me…Jun" Kazuya gasped.

Jin looked at his father, and then at White Lotus with a look that said 'I will kill you if you don't tell me where Xiaoyu is.' White Lotus stared at Kazuya, sensing his soul struggling to fight her purifying light off. That had let her know some of Devil is inside him.

"Ah, so you too have split in half. Very well then…I must claim both the father and son" White Lotus thought.

She thought that she only had to seal away Devil Jin, but now, by being near Kazuya, she must seal them both. Jin couldn't hold him back anymore. He gave into his anger and rage of fear for Xiaoyu and transformed into Devil Jin. Jun looked up and saw Devil Jin.

_"Ah…so you have returned, White Lotus. I haven't forgotten about you" Devil Jin said._

"Well, well, well…I wasn't expecting you to show yourself. Missed me?" White Lotus said.

_"Missed you?! Ha! Don't make me laugh…if you think using that puny girl Xiaoyu's physical half will prompt me to go near that stinking temple again, then you're wrong" Devil Jin said._

"I wasn't trying to prompt you. Xiaoyu will remain trapped within the temple walls unless you take her place" White Lotus said.

Jin was listening to the conversation that had taken place. Xiao…trapped within the walls…of that thing. He felt so hurt by this. His precious Xiao is in danger, and needs to be free.

"Jin!" screamed a familiar voice.

_*Flashback begins*_

_"Jin!" screamed Xiaoyu._

_ Xiaoyu was running toward him while being chased by Kuma._

_"Jin, help!" screamed Xiaoyu._

_ Jin saw Kuma behind her, drooling. Uh oh, someone forgot to feed Kuma again. Luckily, Heihachi was walking by. He dashed to his grandfather and told him that Xiaoyu was about to become bear meat. Heihachi looked and saw it himself._

_"Kuma! You hungry?" Heihachi yelled._

_ Kuma stopped at the sound of Heihachi's voice. Heihachi took Kuma to get him fed, and Xiaoyu jumped on Jin._

_"Thank you, Jin. Thanks for saving me" said Xiaoyu._

_*Flashback ends*_

Jin remembered the time he sort of saved Xiaoyu, but now, he really has to save her, for her sake and his. He took control again, but when he was back to normal, he saw Kazuya on his knees, panting and the 'E' next to the 'S' on his chest. Not only that, but also Jin also has the 'S' on his chest. It appears that Devil Jin and Devil Kazuya were fighting White Lotus only to have become weakened by her light. After that battle, Kazuya had finally come to realization that White Lotus can't be tainted. Jin also saw Lars, Alisa, Hwoarang, Lili, Asuka, and Miharu in his office bruised.

"Okay, one…who let you all in here?" Jin asked.

"We let ourselves in, you dumbass" said Asuka, punching him in the face.

"That would be like from the tomboy" Lili said.

"I suppose White Lotus revealed herself to you" said Lars.

Jun held Kazuya close, remembering what took place for the last ten minutes. Kazuya held Jun's hand near his heart, feeling the warmth of it. For some reason, he caught a glimpse of a bright future for him; having Jun by his side always and playing with his grandkids. It made him feel happy, but for that to happen, he needs to end the tensions now.

"Jin, I'm sorry" Kazuya said.

Everybody looked at Kazuya with surprised expressions on their faces. Okay, that does it. The world is on drugs. Jin walked over to his father.

"What did you say?" Jin asked.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring this curse on you. I am proud to have you as a son" Kazuya said.

"Kazuya, please rest" Jun pleaded.

Looking at Kazuya, Jin softened on him. It wasn't really Kazuya's fault that the devil gene came upon him. Devil was to blame for everything. Lars and Alisa explained Xiaoyu's true situation and of the temple's existence. Devil was to remain sealed inside it, but somehow it broke free. Jin started to remember his goal to be rid of the curse, so maybe White Lotus is his only hope. If she could take it away, Jin will finally be able to live a normal life. Who knows…maybe this will also be Kazuya's only chance of freedom too. Only one thing is for sure, now that the secret is out, it is time to free Xiaoyu and seal Devil away again once and for all.


End file.
